


Spending Christmas with Michelle’s Family

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas With Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Peter calls MJ ‘dahlia’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Michelle, I don’t know-“ Peter started, nervous. But he didn’t get to finish when the door was thrown open and Michelle’s mom moved out to hug them.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Bri’s December Event [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Spending Christmas with Michelle’s Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a day late, yesterday wasn’t the best. But I got it today! I hope everyone enjoys 💙

“Michelle, I don’t know-“ Peter started, nervous. But he didn’t get to finish when the door was thrown open and Michelle’s mom moved out to hug them.

“‘Chelle! Oh, and you must be Peter.” She gave her daughter a knowing look, grinning.

Michelle rolled her eyes but smiled, hugging her mom. “Yes, this is Peter. I told you he was coming with me.”

“I know, I know.” The woman laughed, bringing Peter in for a hug too. “I’ve heard so much about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Peter smiled. “It’s nice to meet you too. It was really nice for MJ to invite me.”

“She never stops talking about you, I’m surprised she didn’t have you over sooner!”

Michelle gently smacked her mom’s arm. “I didn’t before because I knew you’d say embarrassing things.” She gave her boyfriend an exasperated smile. “Ready to head in?”

The young man smiled. “Ready when you are, dahlia.”

Michelle’s mom covered her mouth. “That’s so cute, just like that...case you like, right?”

“Yes, exactly like the murder. Or the flower.”

Her mom looked a bit concerned. “That’s so...interesting.”

“Peter isn’t gonna murder me, it’s fine. It’s affectionate.”

With that, they headed inside as Peter sputtered and tried to explain himself. He couldn’t have his girlfriend’s mom thinking he was a murderer, after all. He had enough people yelling that after him on a daily basis.

Inside Peter was introduced to the rest of MJ’s family, including her dad, older brother, and grandmother who glared at him from the moment he walked in the door.

“Don’t mind her,” Michelle whispered to her clearly stressed partner. “She just wants to keep you on edge.”

“It’s working.”

They sat down for dinner and MJ gently squeezed Peter’s hand under the table. “Thank you for coming with me,” she whispered.

He smiled, kissing her cheek quickly. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
